Love is Love
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: 'I like you.' When Stan Marsh reads these three words his whole world as he knows it is changed. 'Love is Love' is the motto he has to live with as use in his everyday life to try to figure out whats gotten into his best friend. Can he change his way of thinking enough to embrace this unusual love? Or will he loose a best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Ok… um… first off, this is dedicated to my girlfriend. Some of these things are based off of real events that have happened to us in our relationship. That doesn't mean all of this really happened to us. Just some.

And secondly, this is my second posted South Park story and I haven't seen all the episodes and I don't know as much as my girlfriend does (she celebrates their birthdays) but im going to try my best. So… enjoy!

I don't own South Park.

…..

'_Listn man. Im bi.'_

'_Uhh… duh!'_ I quickly typed out rolling my eyes at his dumb revelation.

'_Ya... but… I like this one dude…'_

'_So? Just tll him.'_

'_I like you.'_

And with that simple 3-word text, my whole world was flung upside down.

…

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!"

"Its true, Kahl! No one wants to date a ginger Jew."

"Hey, guys." I greeted softly, hiking my book bag higher on my shoulder and giving Kenny a side-glance.

He was staring at me with his foggy crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, Stan." Kenny answered.

"Plenty of girls want to date me!"

"Name them."

"What?"

"Name them." Cartman repeated smiling confidently at Kyle's slowly reddening face.

"Goddammit, Cartman." He muttered bowing his head.

"So… uh, Kenny… h-how long?"

His eyes turned to slits as he glared at me, talking harshly from behind his parka.

"Shut the fuck up and don't bring it up." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Kenny?"

"Shut up, Stan!" Kenny barked as the bus drove up and we silently climbed on board.

Kenny pissed.

Kyle fuming.

Cartman gloating.

And me? Well I was fucking confused.

…..

And that's the first chapter. Its short but its just to start the story off. Luckily, I have the other 2 finished. Just gotta type them up! Tell me whatcha think!

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait." Kyle said thrusting his hands out, palms forward to emphasize his words, "Kenny told you _what_?"

"Yup," I slammed my locker shut and gripped my English book closer to my chest, "He told me he likes me."

"What the hell?"

"I know!"

"Is that why he said, and I quote, 'Shut the fuck up and don't bring it up'?"

"You… you heard that?"

"Did you expect us not to?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow, "He was yelling. Kenny doesn't get that mad unless it's towards Cartman."

"I don't get why he's so mad!"

"Well what did you say to him?"

"I, uh, said that was cool and that he knew I was with Wendy…"

Kyle slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, "No fucking wonder he's mad at you!"

"What's with the face palm, man?"

"He likes you and you basically told him 'Not gonna happen!' id be pissed off too!"

"Oh…" I sighed; we both raised our middle fingers as we passed Craig flicking us off. Tweek shivering next to him with a slight blush staining his cheeks. His lips were parted as he panted, eyeing Craig wearily. Upon slight inspection, it was noticeable that Craig was out of breath too.

"Were they just making out? …again?" Kyle muttered rolling his eyes. As we rounded the corner into our classroom, he blushed when Bebe screamed at him from down the hall.

"Nice ass, Kyle!"

"Shit," I laughed breathily, "I she still on about that?"

"Shut up, Stan." He muttered throwing down his books and sitting on the desk.

"You look like a chick."

He ignored me, "So… you guys were just texting when he…?"

"Yup," I pulled out my chair and sat down rubbing my eyes, "He just popped it on me! This is so… distressing!" Kyle raised a brow at me. "What does he want!?"

"Uh… my guess is you."

I gave him one of my 'no? Really?' looks and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Do you like him?"

"Im not gay."

"That doesn't mean anything. Love is love." Kyle replied climbing off the desk and into his seat. Both of our eyes darting to the door as Kenny snuck in while the bell rang.

"Love is love…" I repeated softly, Kenny sitting on the other side of me.

…

Ok. Yeah. Short crappy chapters. But im hoping it'll get better. They might not get longer but they'll get better… hopefully.

SandyxMaxwell4ever Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you mad at me?"

"…a little."

"Why?"

"You know why."

I sighed as Kenny pulled down his hood, shaking his head and ruffling his long dirty blonde hair.

"Kyle will be back in a minute. Stop eyeing me like that." Kenny growled tossing the ball back to me.

"Eyeing you like what?" I tossed it.

"Like you wanna eat me or throw me out the window." Toss.

"Im just," Toss, "trying to figure you out." Toss.

"Figure what out? We're best friends, bro. You know all my shit." I froze mid-throw and cocked an eyebrow. "Ok. So you didn't know _one_ thing. Don't be such a pussy. Get some instead."

"Shut up you perv." Toss.

"You love it." He stated laughing. Kenny threw the ball at my head and as it bounced to the floor, we both dived after it. I shoved him away and he jumped on my back, reaching over my head for the foam Nerf ball. Rolling onto my back, I sat up and tried to pry off his hands that had found purchase and tangled in my hair.

"Give me that ball!"

"No!" I moaned as he tugged my hair.

We both froze.

And then he smirked.

"Did you just moan?"

"No!" I wiggled trying to escape his legs that were wrapped around my waist.

"Wait…" he whispered leaning forward. Was he trying to kiss me? Was this it? Was this the moment that I would finally know if I felt towards him how he felt towards me? I know im still with Wendy but fuck, this felt right. This felt good. Was I gay? Or bi? Would I ever be able to look at myself the same ever again? He lips always had looked good. Soft. Sparky was gay. Maybe I would be able to finally see through his eyes clearly. See what he saw in the male sex. And being with Kenny didn't seem too bad. He was experienced. I could learn a thing or two from him. I bet the… wait a second. Hold the motherfucking phone! Was I really thinking about _sex_? With _Kenny_?

And that's when I felt the pure bliss that was a kiss from Kenneth McCormick. God, now I knew why girls swooned over him. Heck, now I knew why_ guys_ swooned over him! He was so… gentle. Yet, rough.

He sucked on my bottom lip and scraped it gently with his teeth before biting down hard enough to make me gasp when he broke skin. His tongue plunged into my mouth with a mission. Swirling and tracing in my mouth I followed his lead and kissed back fiercely, his hands trailed up my shirt and it burned. My hands gripped his hips with meaning. Squeezing and rubbing. Kenny brought a hand to my hair and brushed his fingers through it even pulling a few strands making me moan in delight. Damn, he knew what he was doing.

He pulled from my lips and kissed along my jaw and down my neck where he sucked and bit against my tender skin leaving his mark and I guess… he just claimed me as his.

"Kenny…" I moaned.

My door was pushed open and in came Kyle holding three grape sodas, a bowl of popcorn, and a few cases of movies.

"Okay so I was thinking we could watch the Final Destination series and then we could-what the _hell_ are you two doing!?" Kyle screamed dropping everything and facing away from us and Kenny jumped off of me.

"We were just-"

"Save it!"

"But-"

"Stop!"

"Um… sorry?"

"This is so awkward…" Kenny muttered. "…wanna join Kyle?"

…..

And that's the end of crappy chapter 3!

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here goes chapter 4! Sorry for the terrible scene that's going on here.

I do not own South Park.

…..

After finally getting Kyle to calm down from his screaming and assuring him we did not want him to join us in sex (at least _I_ didn't), I slipped away with a towel and a change of clothes to take a hot shower.

I sighed and tossed off my shirt and reached over to turn on the water. That kiss… damn. It made my insides squirm and flop like a fish out of water. And honestly… it gave me a little… issue.

Pulling off my pants and underwear I moaned as I was released from my confinement. I yanked of my hat and gasped when I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Hello, Stanly." I heard a smooth voice purr next to my ear. They nipped at the lobe gently and my face burned with embarrassment. Think of the man who gave you the issue and he shall appear.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Were you just going to jack off in the shower? That's hot…"

I moaned as his hand gripped my shaft and slowly moved down to the base.

"K-Kenny…"

"Yes, Stan?"

His left hand trailed up my chest and brushed his thumb gently over my nipple.

"Stop. I have to get in the… the shower…" I murmured panting softly when his right hand moved back to the tip and brushed the slit.

"Want me to join you? Im good for more than just handjobs." He hinted with a chuckle. I felt his hand leave my chest and heard rustling and zipping as he continued to pump faster alternating in pressure. His hand quickly left its place from around my dick and I whimpered unconsciously.

He laughed and I heard the click of the lock behind me, "Calm down, Stan." I closed my eyes and felt the heat of the shower as he opened the curtain. My eyes shot open. Jesus tap dancing Christ! Hes serious! "Come on," He begged tugging on my hand towards the shower.

Should I go? He turned to climb in the tub. I bet his ass is tight… wait! Ah, who am I kidding? I wanna fuck him. I climbed in after him and blushed as my eyes instantly sought out his huge dick. When I saw it my eyes widened. _That_ had gone into so many girls and guys. How had they not practically split in half!?

He caught me eyeing his package and laughed before falling to his knees in front of me. The water pelted our naked bodies and flattened our hair to our foreheads. The steam swirling around and rolled down our figures. My eyes traced an invisible finger down his abs and broad shoulders.

"Are you ready, Stan?"

"For wha-" My voice cut off as his mouth quickly wrapped around my tip and gently flicked over the slit. He hummed and pulled off.

"You taste really swee-" I quickly pushed him back on a wrapped my fingers in his soft hair when I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of his throat. He moaned and vibrations shot from my dick in waves of pleasure.

"K-Kenny!" I screamed. I quickly remembered that my parents were in the house and this situation because just that much hotter. He looked up at me from under his long lashes. He bobbed his head and sucked before he reached over to cup my balls and squeeze them. A fire started low in my stomach and I screwed my eyes shut trying to warn Kenny of his situation.

"I-I…"

He chuckled and more vibrations shook me in which I could hold in anymore.

"Kenny! Fuck!" I moaned as my seed shot out taking him by surprise. He managed to get some in his mouth back pulled back suddenly and it sprayed on his face. I leaned against the wall breathing heavily and taking in the sight off Kenny covered in my cum. And then it hit me.

That was my first blowjob.

Kenny licked his lips and licked up whatever his tongue could reach. He turned towards the water from the shower head and rinsed off his face and laughing.

"Wow! I didn't see that _cumming_," he joked, "You sure did have a lot in there."

"That felt really good…" I panted feeling my dick go limp.

"That's the point, silly. Well, time for the big question." Kenny declared looking me in the eyes seriously, "Do you like me back?"

I froze still panting softly. Did I? I mean, he's a great kisser and AMAZING in giving head. But he's also an amazing friend. And that's just it. I think that how I wanted it to stay. As friends. I've known him for years and I never once thought I would fall for him. If someone told me 'Hey! When you're a Junior your best friend Kenny is gonna give you a blowjob and fall in love with you!' I would have laughed in their face and walked away. But now that's true. He just gave me a blowjob and I think he's in love with me. But did I love him? Did I feel for him what he felt for me? Would we ever be more than friends? Because it sure as hell didn't look that way. I can't imagine dating Kenny. Hes fucking hot but is he my type? And what about Wendy? I can t keep cheating on her like this. I mean, sure she dumps me every other week but that doesn't mean she deserves to be betrayed like this.

"Kenny…" I sighed looking towards the floor, "I don't…"

"Really?" He questioned raising his voice, "Im trying to show you how much I love you!" Ah, there it was. Love. That word that keeps popping up everywhere in my life lately. "I even gave you a blowjob! You blew your load _on my face_!"

"Shit, Kenny! No one fucking asked you to do that shit! You fucking got on your knees and did it yourself! So don't stand here and fucking blame me!"

Kenny looked hurt. I don't love him. I wanted to keep him as a friend and if we got together that would ruin that. He means too much to me to loose him like that.

"Listen, Kenny. I-"

"Fuck you. Youre a fucking bitch Stan Marsh! I hate you!" He shoved me into the wall and my head pounded painfully into the tile, "I hate you but I love you! Stop playing with my damn emotions! Im not your fucking yoyo! I… I was hoping you would see how much you meant to me if I did these things…" Kenny sighed pushing back the curtain and climbing out, "We can pretend this never happened. But I know it did."  
He pulled on his clothes, still soaking wet, and trudged out of the room.

I jumped out after him and dried off as quickly as possible before tossing on my boxers and pants. Running into my room I spotted Kyle in the corner, twitching and wide eyed.

"Holy shit, dude. You guys arent quiet…" He muttered rocking slowly.

"Where's Kenny?"

"He'll be back in a minute…"

I sighed and flopped onto my bed.

What the hell am I going to do about all of this shit?

…

And that's chapter four! Woohoo! Im dedicated to this story but just cuz it's for my girlfriend.

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

This is probably super duper short and I don't know I just felt like it had to be done.

I don't own South Park.

…..

"You guys just can't be alone can you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You guys made out, you get a hickey, and something _obviously_ happened in the bathroom." My hand flew to my neck and my eyes widened.

"Shit! I forgot about that! What's Wendy gonna say!?"

Kyle laughed, "Dude, you're so fucking screwed!"

"Shut up!" I hissed throwing my football at his head.

"Um… did I miss something?" I heard Kenny's voice from my doorway.

"No…" I sighed.

I pulled my collar up higher as we entered the school. Listening to Cartman drone on and on about his new plot to make money.

"…and since money is power, I will become dictator and demand they kill off all the Jews."

Kyle stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Cartman, "Will you shut the fuck up and stop trying to kill off all Jewish people!?"

"No. Jews are the reason our world is so fucked up."

"No we're-"

"Especially you and your family, Kahl." Kyle froze, wide-eyed.

He suddenly screamed and his fist tore through the air and impacted with his gut, "You're such a cold hearted bastard! You offend me and I don't give a fuck. But when you insult my brother and my parents is when I draw the fucking line. So shut. The. Fuck. Up!" He yelled at Cartmans doubled over form.

"Holy shit, dude." I muttered starting after Kyle.

"That was intense." I heard Kenny reply.

Kyle finally came to a stop at his locker. He took a deep breath and turned to us as if nothing had happened, "I gotta go to tutoring, guys."

"You need tutoring?"

"No," Kyle laughed shaking his head, "Im going to help out at tutoring. See you in class!" He waved walking away.

"He is such a smartass." I commented.

"We need to talk."

"Hm? About what?" I twisted the knob on my locker and pulled it open to stuff in some papers and my backpack.

"Us." I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.

"What 'us' is there to talk about?" I noticed his hands clench and his face grimace. He tugged to parka from over his mouth so I could hear him clearly and I noticed how his teeth grinded together.

"Don't give me that bullshit. There's obviously something between us."

I slammed my locker shut and glared at him, "There is _nothing_ between us." I spat.

"Don't say that! We have something!"

"_You _have something. _I_ have a girlfriend and _we _have nothing!"

Kenny growled and shot at me latching our lips together. My eyes widened and I automatically shoved him away, watching him fall to the floor.

"What the_ hell_, Kenny!?" I screamed, "My_ girlfriend_ might be here! We're in_ public_! You're-You're crazy!" I watched the tall blonde stand back up calmly pulling his hood to cover his mouth once again. The unshed tears sparkling in his upset eyes.

"Ill see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked, shocked, "What about school?"

"Im not going to be here the rest of the day." I noticed how empty the hallways were.

Did the bell ring?

Kenny bowed his head and I could see the tears falling to the dirty white hallway floors, "I love you, Stan." He whispered before running out of the school.

I rushed after him calling out his name. I just need to get to him. I just need-

And then I heard the horn.

The screech.

The scream.

And the thud.

"Oh my, God…" I cried whimpering, "They killed Kenny…"

A figure fell to the floor next to me. Their fingers wrapped in their red locks, pushing their hat higher, "I-I heard the car… you bastards." He panted.

And I fell to my hands and knees wracking my body in sobs.

…..

Im sorry! I killed Kenny! But hey, its Kenny. Hes gotta come back! Right? Find out next chapter!

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

This is the next chapter of _Love is Love._ Both my girlfriend and my friend have been urging me on to make this chapter so here I go…

I don't own South Park.

….

He was dead.

He was dead.

He was really dead.

I could see the blood splattered on the ground. His lifeless unblinking eyes. I could see how the seemed to be trained on me as if saying _'this is your fault'_. My hands were covered in it. In his blood. It glistened in the sun. I had crawled over to him and touched his head. His stomach. His legs. His cheeks. It had been his stomach. When the truck hit him his stomach had burst open, spilling a few of his guts and blood on the floor.

"D-Do you know what he said before he…" I couldn't push the word out. Died.

"What did he say?" Kyle asked sitting back on his heels. His hands in his lap and a blank look on his face.

"He said he'd see me tomorrow…"

"What the hell!?" Kyle barked, his head snapping towards Kenny's dead body, "He threw himself in front of a truck and he thinks he'll see us tomorrow!?"

"I don't know, man… I really don't." I murmured shaking my head and sighing. I guess its back to that place.

The place where Kenny always gets this faraway look and frowns.

The place he always wants to go but always seems to regret.

"_Why do you like it here so much?"_

"_I don't." Kenny answered simply brushing his hand over a rectangular patch in the ground where grass never seemed to grow. His eyes raked over the perimeter and glazed over as if he were in deep thought._

"_Then why do we keep coming back?"_

"_Why not?"_

_I watched him brush a hand over the dirt and I placed my right on the patch of dirt. Nothing. No connection. No special vibe. Just… dirt._

"_Why doesn't the grass grow?" I wondered softly, knowing he heard me._

"_If you remembered for once then you'd know the reason."_

"_Remembered what?"_

_He glanced at me with his stunning eyes and smiled softly. I couldn't see his lips but I noticed how it reached his eyes._

"_I can't die."_

"_Oh, this again. Kenny, you're crazy."_

_He laughed gently and picked up one of the dozens of dead flowers that surrounded that patch of dirt, twisting it in his fingers, he answered me simply, "I know."_

…..

They lowered the coffin into the ground and as they started piling the dirt onto it, I wiped away more tears. What was wrong with him? What compelled him to be so damn suicidal? Didn't he know how much pain this was causing us? It wasn't a big funeral. A few friends and family here and there. I picked at a splinter I had caught putting together his coffin. The place where he'd been buried was a secluded place near Starks Pond. I had bought a few flowers from the Flower Shop down the street and when they finished burying the casket, I stepped forward and placed the bundle of flowers next to it.

"I can't believe he's gone…" I heard Kyle sigh beside me.

"I know! Who the fuck is gonna be our poor boy now!?"

"…you're such an asshole, Cartman."

"Ay!"

"Guys! Seriously!? At a funeral!?"

"Sorry…"

"Im not." Cartman countered.

I sighed and backed away from them both, my anger boiling, "I don't give a _fuck_ when you two fight or what you fight about! But when you fight at _our best friends funeral_ is when I draw the line! You guys need to go the fuck away or shut the fuck up!"

"Stanly!" I heard my mother gasp.

"God dammit." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose tightly.

"You're grounded!"

"Of course I am." I glared at Cartman before grasping Kyle's forearm and dragging him back to my house. He stumbled and I could feel his harsh stare burning into my back. But I could care less about that.

Kenny was dead and that was all that mattered to me at the moment.

….

I know this is short but damn. I have such writers block. I guess I write best during school. Eh, oh well. I like how the flashback turned out.

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I figured I might as well TRY to update this story while school is out. Before my mom is all up in mah space goin' "What'cha doin'? Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'? Why won't you show me? Answer me." Ick. Plus, im hoping it'll make my girlfriend smile.

I have no idea what to do in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I really _really _do not own South Park. If I did, my girlfriend would have changed a lot of it.

…..

I flopped back onto my bed and began tossing my ball into the air. The feel of it in my hands only upsetting me more with memories of Kenny.

"Why'd he do it?"

"I don't fucking know, Kyle. So stop fucking asking."

"Dude," Kyle held his hands up, palms forward, in defense, "I was just asking."

"Yeah, well, you've been asking all the damn way home!" I sat up and threw the ball at his head, chuckling when it bounced off.

"Im just curious," he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "You _were_ the last one to see Kenny before he died."

"_And_..? So what if I was!? Why are we talking about this so much anyways?"

Kyle seemed to hesitate and started towards me sitting on the edge of my bed, "You seem really… mad." I raised an eyebrow at him in my '_You-Don't-Say_' face, "You don't have anything you need to get off your chest?"

I looked at the floor then into his deep emerald eyes, "Maybe… I don't know…"

"Dude, don't bottle shit up. You'll explode. And it might hurt." He chuckled and I gently shoved him.

"I feel really… empty, I guess you could say. It really hurt to see him… like he was. Why would he just give up his life like that? I mean, you don't get second chances! You don't get to come back like shit didn't go down! Hes never coming back… and that really hurts to think about. It's not fair! You don't go tell someone that you love them and fucking _kill yourself_! That's not how shit-"

"He told you he loved you!?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, "Didn't I tell you that?"

"No!"

I just stared at the picture of the four of us on my wall. Kenny standing between Kyle and I with his arms flung around our shoulders and a sloppy smile on his face, Kyle tugging on one of the flaps of his green hat and looking at Kenny and I, Cartman sulking in the corner of the picture. I could still hear his voice yelling at us '_God, I hate you guys…_', and myself… smiling cheekily at the camera. Not a care in the world. Not knowing that one day Kenny would be gone. Dead. I was so naïve when I was eight. Fending off the weird shit that went on in our small mountain town. Back when Kenny was alive. He was always with us. Always…

"Do you think Kenny loved me when I was eight?"

"Hm?" Kyle asked, trapped in his own thoughts as we stared at the picture.

"When do you think he realized he loved me?"

"…im not sure. That's a question to ask him..."

"I cant."

"That's fine. At least he didn't die with regrets. If I died randomly I would want the person I love to know that I loved them…"

"It wasn't random. He did that on purpose, that bitch."

It didn't matter how much I said it or thought it. He was gone. He was gone forever and nothing would ever change that. No force in the world would ever fix what had happened right before my eyes. Kenny was never coming back. And I never got to tell him that-

"I love him."

…

Ok um… short. But I just wanted to get that last line in there. Get this short lil revelation. 'Bout time Stan admitted it huh?

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


End file.
